Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned
by 47th-Day-of-the-47th-Night
Summary: Read inside for summary. Based after Blood Money. Rated K For a mild violence. Read and Review!


Father Vittorio had been safe and sound the the Gontronno Sanctuary for five long years. He remembered little of what had happened so long ago, and when he finds himself sitting in the Confession Booth, listening to a killer's woes, something crashes into his mind. Memories of old arise, but will it be too late to forget?

"Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned." - By 47-Day-of-the-47-Night

Father Vittorio walked in silence, limbs numb from the recent days work. Even the quiet groans of the old Gontronno Sanctuary did not welcome him as they had used to, the old floorboards creak seeming to tell him to leave. "Oh, my mind is failing me..." he muttered.

He stared threw the row of church pews at the altar, a large cross occupying the center-most space. Across the top of said cross was a set of rosary's, ones that Father Vittorio had forgotten about since some five years ago. He was, of course, getting along in his years.

The old priest turned, back to the altar as he stared quizzically at the confession booth. The curtain concealing the confessor had moved slightly... "Hello?" Father Vittorio called in a rasp voice. Now thinking about such an incident, it could have been any number of things to move such a thin curtain: a mouse, or even the wind that poured in from the cracks in the walls.

Even so, the old priest would enter the second box; one which had been rebuilt some time ago for reasons that had slipped his mind. He had guessed as much: a male sat in the seat opposite him, though the darkness made him nearly unstable.

"I'm sorry, but the church is closed. Maybe you could come back in the morning?" Father Vittorio asked the man.

"I fear I cannot father," a voice said to him, "For by morning, it would have already been too late."

The male's words rushed past the priest in a flurry to escape, though were trapped in the confession booth liked caged animals. They bore teeth at Vittorio, as if in a warning. Despite himself, the old priest said, "Reveal to me your sins, my son, and all shall be forgiven."

He felt cold eyes baring at him, as if in a warning glance. He could not be for sure if this was man or animal, and that frightened him dearly. The voice had broken a memory, one Father Vittorio had longed to forget... And he still did. "Father, my whole life has been but sin. I've done horrible things."

Father Vittorio had suspected as much. When people usually came to Gontronno Sanctuary, they did not come for those little things. '_Forgive me Father, for I have lost my wedding ring_.' No, they usually came for much larger, more mind numbing things, '_Forgive me Father, for I have beaten my wife_.' "Men are not perfect, my son. Only the Lord. Confess to me now, and all shall be forgiven."

He felt those eyes once more; he could still hear the church nearly screaming at him, _run! Run, you old fool!_ Why would something such as a confession be of danger to him? "Father, I have killed many people. I have killed too many to count, and I make a living from it," the voice hit Vittorio like daggers, "I could only come here, for I knew only you would forgive. My life has been nothing but death, and all of it on my part. I wish forgiveness."

Father Vittorio remained silent, skin paling. _Never the little things, _drove across his mind. Why couldn't he have beaten his wife? That was much more forgivable than actually killing people... And, killing many? That had been the most surprising bit to the priest. "Confess to me child, confess your story."

The male took a deep breath, but his voice remained as dark and mysterious as before, "My life began truly in Romanian, somewhere deep in a mental hospital." the male had gone quiet for a mere second before continuing, "Ort-Meyer had tried to make one, perfect human being... I believe the pressure of his peers drove him to set me free, and he sent me to Europe... He helped me, until the agency came into the picture."

Father Vittorio sat patiently for a most excruciating seven hours. Glancing at his watch, it was rounding to Four o' clock, and soon the church goers would arrive. At the last sentence, something about an area in the Rocky Mountains, Father Vittorio was relieved to hear, "... Then I arrived here, in Sicily. I hope you can forgive all of my wrongdoings."

How was the Father to forgive such things? Death, deception, spying, massacre, arson. Everything that had been known to wrong the Earth had been spat out of the male's own being, and he wished forgiveness? "My son, you are forgiven." Vittorio said flatly, and began to rise when the male made a sound in his throat.

"Father, I wish for the Lord to forgive me in advance," he said, "I have never spoken so much in my life; never have I confessed any of my harsh actions against the people who others wish dead." a small_click_ was heard, and the Father froze. Gontronno Sanctuary groaned loudly, seeming to yell at him _I have warned you, and now your troubles are none but your own. _

Father Vittorio heard the whisper of a gunshot as he fell back into his seat, a warm liquid pouring from his chest. A prayer escaped his lips, and his mind was caught back onto the Rosary's that lay slung over the cross. _He left sometime ago, 'bout five years from Today... He had said something important, I remember... _The old man felt as if he could cry at that moment. For so long, he had wished to forget the past, to forget ever knowing his old friend. But the past wished to suffocate him...

"Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned." the voice closed in around him, closing his eyes and letting him rest.

(( Author's Note: I do not own anything from the Hitman series, even though I would like to. The story above is my FIRST, so go easy on it. Review it, or beware my everlasting vengeance. ))


End file.
